


Idol!AU: The Sexpansion Pack

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Idol!AU, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, anyways i hate haiji and so does kichi, i had fun writing these, implied underage sex abuse, kouzai is fun to fuck around with lmfao, no MAPs allowed in Kouzai's perfect world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: So I heard you liked the Idol!AU...Well, do i have good news for you!Just a series of drabbles to add some world building and depth to the universe =)





	1. My New Manager

**Author's Note:**

> I got in too deep =') 
> 
> I have no regrets.
> 
> Im gonna post all 7 over the next few minutes, in the order i wrote them. Theres a few edits here and there from the draft on my tumblr so if you happened to have read them there, re reading them here will be beneficial > w<
> 
> Anyways, This first chapter is self explanitory i think.
> 
> Ouma gets a manager to help with his Idol career~

Ouma hummed happily to himself as he skipped off stage to the back. That performance went well! He even managed to impress the stone faced, stick-up-his-ass judge, even if he  _ did _ call his outfit trashy...   
  
_ ’Aw, you think so? I think it makes me look cute! But that’s ok, you’re welcome to your opinion~ I appreciate the compliments! 💕’ _   
  
The cutesy act was the main ingredient in his sweet plan to climb his way to the top of the charts. Now he just needed some toppings… Starting with a manager of course.   
  
“Excuse me, er, Kouzai was it?”   
  
Ah, ask and yee shall receive~   
  
“Hm?” Ouma looked over his shoulder at the tall, burly man approaching him. He spun around with a smile and a flourish, bouncing on his feet a bit. “That’s me~ Can I help you sir?~”   
  
The man cleared his throat. “My name is Saihara Tetsuo. Your performance was very impressive, flashy outfit aside…” he mumbled the last part but Ouma just continued to smile as he looked the man over while he continued talking.   
  
Probably in his 40s…. Looked experienced… And stern. He would try to police everything he did, Ouma was… 97% positive about that…   
  
Ouma tilted his head slightly as his eyes drifted behind Tetsuo and locked onto a much younger looking man.   
  
His face was flushed as he stared down at the tablet in his hands and fiddled with the thing. He looked like he was trying to look literally anywhere but towards him directly.   
  
Oh?~   
  
Cute face, feminine features… He seemed to be around the same age as Ouma… and those pretty eyes of his~   
  
A small cough from Tetsuo made Ouma direct his attention back to the older male. He gave a small giggle at the confused frown Tetsuo was giving him before skipping around him towards the flushed younger man.   
  
When he glanced up from the tablet and noticed Ouma approaching, he immediately went rigid and stood up straight, his face clearly showing how nervous he was.   
  
Oh my, he was so… tense….   
  
“Hewwo~ What’s your name?~” he cooed, leaning forward a bit with stars in his eyes.   
  
“Uh? Um… H-Hi, I’m S-Saihara Shuichi…” He stuttered, leaning away as he fidgeted a bit.   
  
A nervous, inexperienced, cute,  _ cute _ , man…   
  
Perfect!~   
  
“Saihara Shuichi~…” Ouma parroted, as if he was testing the name on his tongue before he grinned. “I like you! You’re gonna be my manager now!”   
  
“Y-You… What?!?” Saihara sputtered.   
  
“Uhh, With all due respect Kouzai…” Tetsuo walked up behind them with a nervous expression of his own. “This is my nephew… He isn’t very experienced at all with managing. Right now he’s more of an intern then an actual manager… This outing was just for him to be able to spot potential in others on his own.”   
  
Ouma rocked back and forth on his heels and toes before flashing Tetsuo a seemingly friendly smile over his shoulder then turning his attention back to Saihara. “That’s fine! We’ll learn the ups and downs together!”   
  
“I…” Saihara swallowed. “Are you… sure?…”   
  
Ouma took one of Saihara’s shaky hands and stared at him with sparkly, wide eyes. “Positive~ 💕”   
  
Saihara glanced between Ouma and his Uncle. Tetsuo was clearly opposed to this, it was obvious on his face. He knew that Saihara found him… cute… (and so sexy when he performed, oh my _goodness_ ) so accepting this was clearly a bad idea right?... A small squeeze on his hand made him look back at the adorable expression on Ouma's face. There was something about the way Ouma’s eyes sparkled that made the young intern shiver. Though he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was…   
  
He took a deep breath then sighed. He could do this. He'll prove himself capable.   
  
“Ok.”   
  
Ouma grinned then gave him a big, tight hug, making the young manager squeak. “Yay!! Let’s do well together Saihara-chan~”   
  
He was gonna enjoy molding him to be juuuust~ right~ 💕


	2. I Have 2 More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilouge to 'We have the whole world in our hands'
> 
> Saihara had 2 more things he needed answers to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or the drabble that adds some stuff i wanted to put in the main one shot but couldn't figure out how or where =P

Saihara ran his fingers through Ouma’s hair as they laid on the couch, still basking in the afterglow of their orgasm and now fully stripped off all clothing. His mind was much clearer now so he was able to think a little better… He furrowed his eyebrows.   
  
“Kokichi.”   
  
“Hmm?~” Ouma stretched then looked up lazily.   
  
“If you were gonna tell everyone you were eating candy that night then why didn’t you just… eat candy. Why actually take the drug?”   
  
Ouma snickered. “Oh, I just wanted to know what it felt like. I mean it's called ecstasy after all~ At first, it was alright but once it really kicked in, holy hell. Kitty knows how to make some potent shit thats for sure,” he replied with a small nod. “I mean, I don’t plan on taking it ever again. I’m good stickin’ to the good kush.”   
  
Curiosity. Yeah, that sounded about right. “I almost had a panic attack that night,” Saihara said, as if he was simply recalling some random memory.   
  
“I’m sorry. Really,” Ouma kissed the corner of his mouth. “I already promised I won’t do it again~🎵”   
  
Saihara sighed. “Just like you promised you wouldn’t take them  _ at all _ in the first place.”   
  
Ouma grumbled. “Well. This promise was made mid-orgasm so. I will make sure to keep this one.”   
  
Saihara closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, one arm wrapped around the lil' shit as said lil' shit drew small, nonsensical patterns on his chest.   
  
Then another thought occurred to him.   
  
“Oh, one more thing,” Saihara poked at Ouma’s side, getting a little squeak before he swatted his hand away.   
  
“Whaaaaat nooowwww??” Ouma pouted comically.   
  
“I, apparently, have a wife?”   
  
“Oh.” Ouma giggled. “Silly boy, you’ve had a wife for 3 years now~”   
  
3 years….?   
  
Saihara blushed a light pink. Thats how long its been since Ouma declared him as his manager…   
  
“So… you’re my wife?…”   
  
“What, you don't think I can be a good wife?” Ouma huffed as he sat up.   
  
Saihara looked up at him, amused. “Not really, no.”   
  
He gasped dramatically before tearing up. “Hhh, you really are a mean boyfriend!!”   
  
Saihara shook his head. “What am I supposed to say if anyone questions why I don't wear a ring?”   
  
“Hmm~” Ouma tapped a finger on his own cheek. “Say you got into an argument because she’s actually an evil bitch! And you realized you’re actually super gay~ so you already got the divorce papers ready to send her way~”   
  
“If you’re supposed to be my wife, wouldn’t that make you the evil bitch,” Saihara asked in an even tone.   
  
“Absolutely,” he purred, giving Saihara one of his abnormally wide smiles. “But I’m a different evil bitch. You divorced one only to be captured by another. You just seem to attract allllll the evil bitches,” he chuckled as he straddled his waist, their crotches pressed together.   
  
Saihara pressed his lips into a thin line before taking a deep, steadying breath.   
  
“Except, you won’t ever divorce me. Because you love and care for me so much no matter what. Just like I love and care for you…” He said running his fingers from his jaw to his neck then placing his hand flat on his chest. “Unlike your first wife who was abusive and a cheating whore and treated you like nothing more then a way to make bank!”   
  
“You… Did you just come up with all of that on the spot?…”   
  
“Nishishi~ May~be 💞”   
  
Ouma was terrifying sometimes with how easily and quickly he came up with these wild stories… And the fact that they were  _ believable _ was wilder.   
  
The idol leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his lover’s lips before whispering, “You’re too good for any of those hoes throwing themselves at you anyways…”   
  
“You have plenty of people throw themselves at you too y'know.”   
  
“And you get just as jealous don’t you?~” he smirked.   
  
Saihara just pouted, cheeks reddening from embarrassment.   
  
“Nishi~ It’s ok~ cause you’re all I want just like i’m all you want!~ Riiiight~? 😊”   
  
Saihara didn’t even hesitate.   
  
“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shuchi is into evil bitches allegedly


	3. Getting the Stash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go pick up The Stash from Guac and Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus a little bit of... extra information.... =3

Ouma planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lover before pulling away and skipping towards the balcony. “Wait for me baby~ I should be back by Midnight ok?~”  
  
He wore an oversized navy blue hoodie and washed out jeans. His hair was tied up and carefully hidden under the hood. He grabbed a black backpack and slung it over his shoulder.   
  
“Just stay safe out there… And try not to get caught again,” Saihara rubbed the back of his own head with a sigh of exasperation.   
  
“Caught? Silly~ I never get caught~”   
  
Saihara gave him an unimpressed look. Ouma was really gonna just disregard how he was spotted buying drugs which led to all the controversy in the first place huh. Not to mention his ridiculously convoluted plan from 2 weeks ago that buried a whole tabloid business…   
  
……..   
  
Wait.   
  
Did he…?   
  
Saihara narrowed his eyes. No. No way.   
  
Ouma winked at him before blowing a kiss. “See ya my darlin’!~” And before Saihara could question him, he turned and ran off, leaping off the balcony gracefully.   
  
“….”   
  
Could he really have…?

  
  
XxX 

 

2 figures waited in an alleyway behind an old antique shop. One of them stood at almost 6 ft, piercings adorning his ears and nose and eyebrow. He had a multitude of different rings on his hands as well. He wore a dark green coat that was hung open to show off the black tank top he wore underneath with black jeans and had a dark brown bag hanging from his shoulder. He leaned against the wall casually as he read some article from a certain magazine...  
  
Next to him was a much shorter man, coming up to only about 3 and a half feet. He wore a black hat with floppy ‘cat ears’ and a leather outfit that made him look like the leader of some biker gang. A lit cigarette hung from his lips as he gazed towards the streets absentmindedly.   
  
They stood in silence together until a third figure in a handmade, creepy clown mask hung upside down from the near by fire escape and yelled, “BOO!”   
  
Neither of them even flinched.   
  
“Aw, no reaction at all?…”   
  
“This is New York, Joker, one twink hanging off the fire escape is nothing to jump at,” the taller one said, with an amused smirk as he pushed himself off the wall.   
  
“Awww~” Joker whined as he situated himself and dropped down from the fire escape. “Well so much for surprising my beloved Guac and Kitty~”   
  
“Still callin’ me that huh,” a deep voice grumbled as the shorter male turned and raised an eyebrow at the masked man.   
  
“Yep! And I will continue to call you that as long as you wear those cute hats of yours! 💕”   
  
Kitty rolled his eyes before waving him off and turning his attention back to the streets.   
  
Joker giggled. “So, you have it right?!? Gimme, gimme!” He hopped in place.   
  
Guac reached into his pack and pulled out a paper bag. Joker immediately snatched it away, squealing happily before he opened it and peeked inside. “Purrfect~ This should last me and my darlin’ a few months~ 💕” he cooed before taking off his own backpack and securely placing the paper baggy inside. He swung the pack onto his shoulders once again then tilted his head slightly as his eyes finally caught sight of the magazine in Guac’s hand.   
  
“Nishishi….~”   
  
He didn’t need to see Joker’s face to know he was grinning right now.   
  
“We saw that interview by the way,” Guac said simply.   
  
“Interview?” Joker repeated as he dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out a grape lollipop before hopping onto a nearby dumpster to sit. “I’ve been through soooo many though… Which one are you referring to?”   
  
Guac didn’t answer he just gave him a blank stare because Joker was fully aware of what he was talking about. Besides, he’s only had _one_ interview recently...   
  
“That was incredibly cruel what you did y'know,” the green haired man said instead.   
  
“Hmph, I was wondering why you asked for such a specific batch….” Kitty mumbled, letting out a puff of smoke then glancing back at the smug masked man.   
  
Joker snorted as he unwrapped the candy and lifted his mask just enough the suckle on the sweet treat. “He dug his own grave the moment he thought he could mess with Kouzai~ 💕”   
  
Guac hummed. “This does bring up an important question though…” he mumbled then raised an eyebrow. “When did you even start this plot of yours?…”   
  
“Huh? What do you mean darling?” Joker tilted his head as he ran his tongue all around the lolli and twirled it in his mouth.   
  
“Well. The World magazine did tend to have a lot of very subtle jabs towards 'Kouzai’ but nothing really groundbreaking. If anything it was more them being incredibly petty. But then the rumors of you being caught buying on the streets happened and they latched onto it real quick….” Guac narrowed his eyes. “That was the day you happened to 'forget’ your mask Joker…”   
  
He hummed a tune and rocked himself side to side as he continued sucking on the candy.   
  
“You set them up from beginning to end didn’t you.”   
  
Joker held onto the lollipop stick and pulled it from his mouth with a small 'pop’ before he grinned maniacally as he giggled.   
  
“May~ be! Who knows! Perhaps I was just clumsy that day…” He pouted then snickered.   
  
Guac raised an eyebrow. “Why though? Why this magazine?”   
  
“Nishishishi~ Let’s just say there’s a reason they were always so petty towards Kouzai~ 🎵   
  
I told him he would regret what he did to me~ 🎶   
  
That I would make him pay~”   
  
Joker placed the lolli back into his mouth before shooting Guac a wink.   
  
“But Kouzai is a merciful man. He always forgives his darlings!” He said cheerfully before the surrounding aura seemed to suddenly shift into something much more menacing.   
  
“But he never. ever. forgets.”   
  
Joker’s tone made the other 2 men stiffen.   
  
The threatening aura disappeared with a loud crunch as he bit down on the remaining lollipop then tossed the stick into a nearby trash can before he hopped off the dumpster. He gave the 2 a soft, friendly smile. “No need to look so nervous~ I know you 2 would _neeever_ cross Kouzai, riiiight? Nishi~💕”   
  
Both rolled their eyes. There was no need to answer that. Of course they wouldn’t. Whether it was because they were long time friends or because Joker had ample damning evidence on both of them, however, was the question.   
  
Joker adjusted his mask back into place before skipping towards the fire escape.   
  
“Well my darlings, I should get going. I promised my love I would be back by Midnight~” he sang as he jumped up and clung onto the ladder. “Have a good night boys~”   
  
With a giggle, he climbed up the escape before disappearing over the rooftops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mess with Kouzai U wU


	4. Stage Fright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma seems to be having a case of stage fright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kek

Saying Saihara was nervous would be a massive understatement. 

 

Ouma apparently kicked everyone out of his dressing room around 35 minutes before showtime and refuses to let anyone in. 

 

“ _ We were working on his wardrobe when he suddenly just went off on us. We still need to do his makeup but he locked the door and won't let anyone in. I don't know, he sounded kind of upset… _ ”

 

“ _ Upset?... That's… strange… I'll try to talk to him and see what wrong. _ ”

 

And so, Saihara was currently making his way to the hyperactive man's dressing room. He frowned, the worry evident on his face as he knocked.

 

“Ouma? It's me, can you open the door? Please?”

 

Silence.

 

It felt like hours went by to Saihara before the click of the lock was heard and the door opened allowing the timid manager to step inside. Ouma immediately closed the door behind him, pressing his forehead against the door frame as he re-locked the door without a word.

 

Nervous. Anxious. Down right frightened. All of those words could describe Saihara perfectly at that specific moment. “Are… are you ok?...” A dumb question, probably, but he really wasn't sure what was wrong. Ouma was so excited for this not too long ago and now… he was upset? 

 

Saihara heard a small sniffle before a light whimper came from the shorter man as he turned towards him finally. Tears streamed down his face as he hiccuped and continued whimpering. “I… I don't know if I can do this…”

 

The tears alone was enough to have Saihara tense up but the words that followed just made his anxiety worse. “Wait what? Why not?”

 

Ouma wiped some tears away with his wrists as he sniffled. “There's… so many people…”

 

Oh he had stage fright…

 

“But, Ouma, you've performed for large crowds before…” 

 

“This is different Saihara!” Ouma shook his head then stomped his foot angrily. “There's way more people here! This could make or break me! What if I sing the wrong note? What if I forget the lyrics??” His teary purple eyes widened frightfully as he looked up at his manager. “What if I trip?...”

 

Seeing what looked like real fear on Ouma's face made Saihara immediately go into comfort mode. He approached the panicked idol and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Ouma, you will do amazing out there. All the rehearsals have been flawless and I believe once you're actually on stage, everything will come naturally and you  _ will _ woo the crowd.”

 

Ouma rubbed at his own eyes a bit before looking up at him again then walking around him to the middle of the room. He looked around a bit before giving Saihara a small pout over his shoulder. “You really think so…?”

 

Saihara nodded. “I know so.”

 

Ouma sniffled then motioned for him to come closer. Once he was right in front of the shorter man, Ouma wrapped his arms around him, giving his manager a tight hug. Saihara hugged him back, feeling a bit calmer but also a little awkward… But as long as Ouma was happy…

 

“You're so sweet Shuichi…” Ouma said, one arm staying wrapped around his lower back while the other hand roamed around to his waist and slipped under his suit jacket.

 

Saihara felt a blush creeping up his cheeks. “O-Ouma?... What are you-?”

 

“How much time do I have left before showtime?...”

 

“Uhm… A little under 30 minutes?...” he replied, glancing at a clock on the wall.

 

“Perfect. That's plenty of time~”

 

Saihara frowned in confusion at the shift in tone then opened his mouth only for the question to be replaced by a yelp as he was shoved onto the nearby couch. He felt Ouma land on his lap as he straddled him and pressed their bodies together, a soft coo coming from the idol as he pressed the tip of his tongue against Saihara's bottom lip. His eyes widened as his face turned a neat shade of red and he started sputtering.

 

“A-a-ahh?! O-O-Ouma???”

 

“ _ Shuichi~ _ ” Ouma let out a lewd moan as he rubbed their crotches together. 

 

Saihara gasped. “Nnn! W-wh- I'm n-not- I can't- We can't-!”

 

“Why not?...” Ouma pulled his shirt collar aside to litter kisses on his neck and shoulder. “I know you like me~”

 

“I… What?” he shivered and squirmed at the feeling of warm lips on his skin. “N-no, I…”

 

“You've never been a good liar Shuchi…” he whispered into his ear before placing a hand on Saihara's warm cheek and pinning him with an amused stare. “Don't think I didn't notice the lingering stares…” he cooed then pressed a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth. “That adorable blush you get when I'm in uniform~”

 

“A-anyone w-would stare when you wear something so… revealing!” Saihara turned his head away, the blush spreading to his neck.

 

“Oh really? Just like anyone would get  _ sooooo _ hard just looking at me?~” Ouma giggled as he bounced himself on Saihara's growing bulge.

 

Saihara bit his lower lip as he swallowed back a moan. “Ouma… I… We  _ can't _ . Y-you're my  _ client _ .”

 

“So?” The idol rolled his hips against him teasingly, getting a low groan from the anxious man. “We're both adults and we like each other…” Ouma licked his cheek, “and want each other…” then cupped his face and looked at him with big sparkly eyes and a seductive pout, “So why can't we?...”

 

Saihara stared. He was… so adorable and so sexy and so  _ right _ . He almost forgot why he was trying to fight this in the first place. Oh,  _ this _ was what his Uncle was trying to warn him about… 

 

_ I don't think you should have accepted this client Shuichi... You should  _ never _ manage someone you feel any kind of attraction towards. It clouds your better judgement. _

 

Saihara started sweating.

 

Ouma purred, “Shu-baby…~”

 

Oh no.

 

“Just,” a chaste kiss on the lips, “relax and let's take care of each other ok?~” 

 

Ouma placed a deep kiss on his lips as he took Saihara's shaky hands and placed them on his hips then wrapped his arms around his neck. Saihara gripped at his waist before kissing back and opening his mouth to press their tongues together, getting a coo of approval from the idol. They rocked their clothed erections together, moaning softly until Ouma broke the kiss and pulled away a bit.

 

“Mmm… We'll have to make this a quickie…” he mumbled as he undid the button on his shorts and allowed his cock out. 

 

Saihara swallowed. Jeez, even his  _ dick _ was cute. All flushed and uncut and the perfect size for his height…

 

He didn't realize he was staring until Ouma's giggle snapped him out of it. 

 

“Like what you see?~”

 

Saihara sputtered nonsense until he was cut off with another kiss. He pulled away then smirked playfully as he tugged at the waistband of his pants. “Your turn~ It's only fair that I get to see yours too~” he sang as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then pulled them down along with his boxers just enough to expose him.

 

Ouma's eyes widened and glittered hungrily. “Oh my…” he breathed out, “You're well endowed~ and uncut as well!” he licked his own lips then wrapped his fingers around Saihara's cock and gave him a light stroke.

 

Saihara shivered and groaned, pre-cum gathering at the head as Ouma ran his thumb around it in a circle.

 

“Goodness… You're so sensitive~ Are you still a virgin?” he asked, giving his a squeeze.

 

“N-no of course not…!” Saihara gasped then glanced away, embarrassment written all over his face. “But I've…. never… with a…”

 

Ouma let out a little squeal of excitement. “Oh, you're a gay virgin!~” he giggled, wrapping one arm around his neck then wrapping his hand around both their erections just tight enough to have Saihara melting under him. He smirked, “How exciting~ I get to take your gay V-Card~” The idol latched onto his manager's neck, licking, sucking and kissing, as he stroked and rubbed their dicks together.

 

Saihara panted and moaned softly, a quiet lover apparently, his hands squeezing at Ouma's waist before sliding into his shorts and gripping at his soft ass. 

 

“Ahh… Eager for more huh?~” Ouma snickered.

 

Saihara just let out a small huff.

 

“It's ok~ I want you inside me  _ soooo _ badly~ If I wasn't pressed for time, I'd gladly ride you into this couch,” he giggled.

 

Oh. Right, concert!

 

“Nnn… Ouma-”

 

And he was cut off yet again, but this time by a firm squeeze turning his words into a choked groan before Ouma let go and slid himself down between Saihara's legs. He brushed some of his own hair behind his ear before taking that lovely cock in his hand again and rubbing his cheek against it with the cutest look on that round face of his. “Maybe if I do good out there you can give me a sweet reward later?...~” he asked, pressing a kiss to the throbbing shaft.

 

Saihara gripped at the couch cushions and swallowed before he nodded eagerly.  _ Gladly _ .

 

“Nishishi~ Yay!” He cheered then took the tip into his mouth and sucked. The moans from above him made the shorter man take more and more until he was expertly deepthroating him, bobbing his head up and down and suckling on him.

 

Saihara hid his face behind one hand while the other buried itself in Ouma's hair. “Ou-, aaahh…, Kokichi~” He was so close!

 

Ouma swallowed around the head and ran his tongue along the warm cock, coaxing him closer and closer to completion…

 

A knock at the door made the 2 freeze.

 

“Er… Kouzai? Are you alright?... You're on in 10…”

 

Saihara panted hard, the fear of getting caught written clear as day on his face. Ouma, on the other hand, looked more annoyed as he glanced at the door from the corner of his eyes then looked back up at the flushed man and smiled around his cock. He slowly pulled his head away before he held the thick erection firmly and cleared his throat.

 

“Oh, I'm alright! Were you worried about me? That's very sweet of you!~” he sang then ran his tongue on the tip while he moved his hand quickly. “My sweet manager gave me a little pep talk and I feel so much better now!”

 

Saihara had to bite his own hand to keep his moans down. He may be a quiet person but with someone directly outside the door….

 

“Oh, um, that's good to hear! In that case, should I get the makeup crew to come back real quick?”

 

Ouma licked and suckled around the base before dragging his tongue along the underside of his dick then continuing to jerk him off. He grinned. “It's ok! I couldn't ask them to do that after I kicked them out so rudely… I can do my own makeup! With the help of my darlin’ manager of course~”

 

This entire situation made Saihara dizzy, he barely even registered Ouma's words. All he knew was that it felt so good and he was so close!... Oh,  _ god _ ! “Hahhh… K-Ko-Kokichi…. I…” 

 

“Nishi, he's  _ very _ eager to assist in  _ painting my face~ _ ” 

 

The moment those words left his mouth, Saihara came, his seed splashing against the idol's face. Ouma caught some in his mouth and swallowed, moaning gently as if it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted. Saihara slumped back and panted, drooling slightly as he savored the aftermath of his orgasm.

 

“Well… If you're sure... You have about 7 minutes ok?”

 

“Ok!~ Thank you sweetie!~”

 

Saihara shifted sluggishly before looking at Ouma's 'painted’ face. He had the most innocent looking expression on his face despite his sticky load all over it. How lewd… Ouma wiped some off his face with a finger before sucking it off with a slightly exaggerated moan, his body language changing to radiate lust and desire. It boggled Saihara's mind how he was able to change expressions on the fly like that.

 

The idol stood up, tucking himself back into his shorts (wait when did he cum?), before cupping his cheeks and planting a deep, passion filled kiss on the other's lips. He didn't even bother to wipe off his face yet, so some of the white liquid stuck to the owner's face as they made out messily. Ouma broke the kiss then nipped his bottom lip playfully before rubbing their faces together, smearing the cum all over their skin.

 

“Ah! Kokichi!” Saihara gave the other an annoyed pout when he pulled away and giggle mischievously, those violet eyes of his twinkling.

 

“Mmm… I knew I wouldn't regret choosing you Shumai~”

 

Saihara blushed at the pet name.

 

“That was really fun~ You had fun too, riiiight?~”

 

Then he glanced in a random direction, the blush getting deeper. Ouma just giggled that iconic giggle of his before nipping at his earlobe then whispering, “I look forward to getting my reward after the show~” his finger tips running along the flaccid penis, making him twitch.

 

Saihara's eyes widened as the devious man smirked then turned and sauntered his way into the bathroom. He stared in the direction Ouma swaggered off to then slumped bonelessly on the couch before breathing out,

 

“ _ Holy shit…. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma dont like interruptions. But tbf, who would amiright?


	5. Therapeutic Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuchi just needed some advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One sentence.
> 
> Kaede and Miu as the lesbian angel and devil in Shuichi's shoulders.
> 
> The angel is at work atm tho lmfao oops =)
> 
>  
> 
> Also this takes place after 'Celebration Night' =3c but since im kinda posting these out of chronological order...... *sweatdrop

Loud laughter filled the house.   
  
Saihara laid on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling, his fingers intertwined with each other on top of his chest. He held a blank expression on his face as the laughter went on and on and  _ on _ .   
  
Honestly, she wasn’t who he wanted to talk to. He wanted to talk to her girlfriend and his best friend but she was out at work and he really needed to talk to someone. And it's not like Iruma was a bad person… she was just… incredibly vulgar.   
  
He glanced at the blond inventor when he heard a wheeze.   
  
“You done yet Miu,” he deadpanned.   
  
“Ahahahahah!!!!! w a it,” a cough, “ok, ok,” Iruma took a deep breath then sighed and gave the man a level look. “What’s the problem again?”   
  
Saihara sighed. “ **_The problem_ ** ,” he stressed, “is that I shouldn’t have let things escalate like that. He’s my  **_client_ ** .”   
  
Iruma stared then raised an eyebrow, the metaphorical question mark popping up over her head. “And?”   
  
Ugh, maybe he should’ve just waited for Akamatsu…   
  
“My uncle always told me to never have personal relationships with clients. It can make you vulnerable and you need to be an immovable object in this line of work.”   
  
Iruma snorted. “Ok, let's get one thing straight here,” she said holding up a finger. “You may be the softest, most naive man I’ve ever met and you thinking for one second you can be as 'stick up my ass’ as your uncle is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth”   
  
“Thanks Miu.”   
  
“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Now then, I still dont see what the fuckin’ problem is. Who honestly gives a fuck if your fuckin’ your client? Like… it’s not like it's anyone's business anyways? And you do like the little twink right?”   
  
Saihara blinked twice. “Y-yeah… But I shouldn’t…”   
  
“Yeah yeah 'cause he’s your client but, like…. He’s still a person and you 2 apparently got it real hot for each other.” Iruma snickered while Saihara blushed deeply.   
  
“Besides! You gotta stop trying to hide in your uncle’s shadow! Get the fuck out and into your own spotlight you emo bitch!”   
  
Saihara gave Iruma an unimpressed look. “He’s the one who taught me everything i know.”   
  
“So?? That don’t mean you gotta follow everything he does! You’re Saihara  _ Shuichi _ not Saihara  _ Tetsuo _ !” Iruma crossed her arms and frowned. “You need to chill out, smoke some weed or somethin’. Like, you got a whole ass twink that you actually like throwing himself at you and you’re worried about the fact that you’re his manager!?!”   
  
“….I should’ve waited for Kaede,” he groaned.   
  
Iruma sighed then leaned forward a bit. “Alright alright, forget that for a moment. You like him right?”   
  
“….Yeah”

"And you wanna be with him?"

"Y-yeah….." A light blush.   
  
“And you had fun with him that day right?”   
  
“It was the most exciting thing I’ve ever done in my life,” he said truthfully then looked a little sheepish. “Don't tell Kaede I said that…”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry, she has way more excitement in her life with me then she ever did with you too so it’s a'ight.”   
  
“Thanks Miu.”   
  
Iruma grinned then winked. “But, seriously, you’re stressin’ yourself out over nothin’. You both like each other, you both  _ want _ each other, just embrace your feelings ya dip.”   
  
That sounded awfully familiar… Before Saihara could respond, Iruma continued,   
  
“Then grab him, bend him over, and  _ POUND DAT ASS 'TIL HE FORGETS HIS OWN NAME!! _ "   
  
His face immediately flamed up. He grabbed a pillow and held it over his own face before screaming, “MIU PLEASE!!!” though it was slightly muffled   
  
Miu cackled.   
  


Bonus!

  
“Don’t get me wrong, his music is bangin’ but I.D.K what the fuck you see in him. Then again I'm, like, Tenko levels of gay for my piano nerd so maybe that’s why.”   
  
“M-maybe…”   
  
“I mean, even I can tell he’s a devious lil' shit, look at him. Bang, Bang, SLUT ALERT!!”   
  
“Yeah, well... Pretty sure he was acting scared so I can let my guard down and give him the chance to seduce me.”   
  
“To be fair, if he went up to you and said 'I want you to fuck me’ you’d back peddle real quick and come up with like, 87 different excuses so good on him for taking the initiative honestly.”   
  
“….Thanks Miu.”   
  
“You’re welcome u vu”   
  
“You 2 would get along.”   
  
“You think so emo boy?”   
  
“ _ Yes _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for miu x shuichi brotp moments guys plz..........


	6. One Last Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma apparently has a stalker. Time to take out the trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a heavy one. This chapter is why i dont like the fact i cant tag properly on mobile
> 
> The warning for this one is implied attempted underage sex abuse. 
> 
> Tbh, the moment i read up on Haiji i was like 'please cease to exist' and he just got progressively creepier the more i read about him. So i used that and made him a villian here. With Kits recommendation and permission hdudbdhx

A man with long sleek black hair, tied back in a ponytail sat at a desk in a suave looking office. His light purple eyes blankly roamed over a few of the manuscripts spread out on his desk until his desk phone rang, snapping him out of his trance. He raised an eyebrow curiously (why was someone calling the landline rather than his cell?), picked it up, and held it up to his ear.

 

“Yes, hello Towa Haiji speaking,” he said absentmindedly.

 

“HI SWEETIE!!”

 

The loud, high pitched voice made Towa pull the phone away from his ear before he frowned then held it between his head and shoulder. “Ouma. You are not allowed to call me that.”

 

“Huh? Oh, but I thought that's what you wanted…”

 

A snort. “So now you want to give me what I want?” Towa smirked, “Trying to come crawling back to me?” he asked in a smug tone.

 

Ouma laughed directly into the receiver, making Towa flinch and shift as he adjusted the phone on his shoulder. 

 

“What's so funny huh?”

 

“You are  _ darling _ !” Ouma laughed before it gradually calmed into giggles. “I must admit though, I am  _ impressed _ ! For you to challenge  _ me _ to a game of manipulation and lies? You must think you have some  _ mighty, big  _ **_balls_ ** ~”

 

Towa rolled his eyes. “I am a busy man Ouma, get to the point of this call.”

 

“Goodness, so impatient!” He huffed. “I just wanted to give you a message  _ sweetie _ ~” Ouma's tone was cheerful yet filled with a type of poison. 

 

The slow, painful kind.

 

“You will regret this~ I am going to absolutely  _ destroy _ you! And when I do~” Ouma's sweet, venomous tone immediately became deep and menacing, “I am going to enjoy every second of it.” 

 

Ouma hung up without even waiting to hear Towa's response. Towa, however, wasn't worried at all. After all, he was just some dumb kid. No one would believe him if he talked, so he had nothing to worry about….

 

Right?

 

XxX

 

Saihara has been keeping a very close eye on Ouma's behaviour.

 

There was something… off about how he was acting. He was still his bubbly, cheerful, and clingy self, yes, but there was a very subtle stiffness to it that only he could notice. Saihara planned on asking him about it as soon as they managed to dodge the crowd, ditch the guards and get back to the security of their humble abode.

 

“Shuichi!~” Ouma clung to his arm and fluttered his eyelashes cutely.

 

Saihara coughed and looked away. Ouma hanging off him was nothing new so it didn't really raise any eyebrows. PDA still made his stomach flip though. “Yes Kokichi, what is it?” 

 

“My feet are tired~ Gimme a piggy back ride? Pweeeease~”

 

“Uhm… Why me though?”

 

“I rather ride on you then the guards!~ Nishishi~ No offense guys~”

 

The 2 guards just shrugged. They were getting paid either way and, honestly, Saihara was way better at keeping the hyperactive man on a leash then they were.

 

Saihara willed away the blush on his cheeks then sighed through his nose before kneeling and letting Ouma climb onto his back. He clung onto him like a koala and nuzzled against him contently as Saihara continued down the street. Ouma hummed out a happy little tune before he whispered to him,

 

“We are being stalked.”

 

Saihara's step faltered but he quickly readjusted himself and continued as if nothing happened.

 

“Good boy…” Ouma praised gently before shifting himself slightly. He could feel his managers heartbeat picking up. “Remain calm. I know exactly who it is,” the idol mumbled, sounding mostly annoyed and exasperated.

 

Saihara blinked. He knows who it is? So was it that journalist?…

 

“It's not who you think it is but they are… related, I suppose.” Ouma hummed. “Listen carefully. Don't go home tonight. Go to Kaede's and wait for me. I'm going to deal with this once and for all.”

 

Saihara pursed his lips and swallowed. “Uh…”

 

“I'll be fine my beloved…~ Just trust me, ok?~”

 

Saihara took a few deep breaths before tilting his head forward slightly in a small, subtle nod.

 

XxX

 

Darkness and pain.

 

Towa groaned. It felt like someone hit him in the head with a bat… which might not be that far off from what had happened.... Actually, what exactly  _ did _ happen?... He remembers he was following that  _ annoyance _ until they reached the downtown area. That manager of his hopped into a taxi and went his seperate way, leaving Ouma alone with those guards. Ouma had them hold their arms up while he hung on and swung himself back and forth like an oversized child. People found it endearing and cute. He found it annoying and aggravating.

 

As the day went by and turned into a calm evening, Ouma turned to his guards and dismissed them. The guards looked skeptic for a moment but didn't fight it. As soon as they were gone, Ouma skipped off down the sidewalk, in that gross, slutty outfit of his, humming… before looking around curiously (suspiciously) then walking into an alleyway between a prank shop and a liquor store. 

 

The last thing he remembers was trying to follow him, only to run into 2 creeps in clown masks, strange white outfits, and checkered scarves….

 

Towa shook his head a bit before attempting to rub at his aching forehead with his good hand only to realize that he couldn't move. His eyes snapped open and he looked down to find himself bound securely to a chair.

 

“What the f-!”

 

“ _ LIGHTS!! _ ”

 

Blinding light suddenly flashed on causing Towa to close his eyes with a hiss before slowly opening them again once his eyes adjusted to the brightness. Apparently, he was sat in front of a… stage?

 

“ _ CAMERAS!!” _

 

2 cameras rolled in from both sides, being operated by the same 2 guys he ran into in that alleyway. Towa narrowed his eyes.

 

“ _ MU~SIIIIC!!~” _

 

Music played and 6 people, 3 from both sides of the stage, dressed in the same strange outfits and odd masks flipped and cartwheeled towards center stage. They danced along with the music, giggling and laughing happily before they all landed in specific poses then pointed towards the tied up man dramatically.

 

Another masked figure suddenly dropped down in front of him from the ceiling, landing in a crouched position before quickly bouncing up and flicking at his own purple locks with one hand while the other rested on his hip. His outfit was similar to the others, with a few obvious differences. The first being, he wore tight short shorts with belt straps hanging off it. His jacket resembled a straight jacket with multi colored buttons but was tailor made to hug his body and show off his curves. The checkered scarf was tied securely around his neck and he wore bracelets that had short chains hanging off them. Towa blinked twice in bewilderment before scowling.

 

“HI SWEETIE!~”

 

“.......Ouma.”

 

The masked idol giggled and twirled himself. “Oooooh~ I'm getting a sense of deja vu~” he sang. “But there's a difference, yes, a very subtle difference, boo~” Ouma lifted the mask as he flashed the angry man in front of him a wide grin. “Someone else is on top this time, but who, who?~” he continued as he danced around Towa teasingly. “The Sweet Idol Kouzai of course!” He exclaimed, winking flirtatiously before leaning in front of Towa's face with a smug smirk, “And not  _ you _ .”

 

Ouma hopped back a few times while the giggling continued and was joined by laughter from the other 6 on stage. Towa grounded his teeth as pure hatred took over his features. “You little-!”

 

“It's been a while~ since the last time I've seen you Towa darlin’,” he cooed as he waved one hand, signaling his friends to cut the music. “You  _ really _ let yourself go…” he said with mock sadness. 

 

He wasn't wrong though. Compared to how sleek and clean he used to be, he was an absolute mess now. Unkempt hair, scruffy face, bags under his eyes, dirty clothes, and apparently he broke his arm at some point if the cast was anything to go by. And all in about a month of that fateful day…

 

“My, my, my~ How the  _ mighty _ have fallen~” he purred with a sinister curl of his lips.

 

Towa struggled violently in his restraints, not caring about the rope cutting into his skin or the threat of rope burn later. “Release me this instant!!”

 

“Why would I do that?~ After I went through the trouble of inviting you to this private concert? Jeeez~ Be more grateful that Kouzai gave you a free show!” He yelled with a huffy pout.

 

“You annoying, childish, little  **slut** !!!” Towa screamed in anger as the thrashing became more erratic.

 

Ouma hopped from foot to foot as if he had a bunch of pent up energy with no way to expel it. “Such  _ vile _ insults… How rude.” He sighed then snickered, “but also hilaaaarious coming from you~” He pressed a finger to his cheek as he tilted his head. “I mean, really now… You say that with such an angry look on your face!” He gasped then smiled. “How pathetic.”

 

A vein appeared on Towa's forehead as he growled. The peanut gallery in the background making constant rude gestures towards him behind Ouma's back didn't help his mood at all.

 

“Well~ I know you're wondering the  _ real _ reason I brought you here,” he said, winking at him with a kissy face. “Baaaaasically, I can't have your raggedy ass stalking me around like some old jilted lover Towa~ I don't need you giving my sweet boyfriend anymore anxiety then he already has. Just take your defeat like the creepy old man you are, go lick your wounds, and move on~” Ouma said, dramatically throwing his arm over his own eyes. 

 

“....Boyfriend?” Towa furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Ouma did seem to be strangely clingy to that shy, quiet manager… and that boy also always seemed nervous about something. Honestly, if was a bit younger he might've been just his type…

 

Ouma gave him a small smile as he held his hands behind his back and rocked himself back and forth on his heels and toes, though his eyes held  clear malice in them, almost as if he could read his mind... “I've been  _ very _ merciful Towa~ But I'm getting tired of you and your pettiness. So I'm giving you one last warning!” He cooed before huffing suddenly, placing his hands on his hips and glancing behind him to his friends as they jumped off the stage. “My darling Shumai's kindness seems to be rubbing off on me…” He mumbled more to himself with a little pout before pinning the tied up man with sudden sharp glare. “Keep your nose out of my life and your entire existence away from me and my man and I won't be forced to crush more than your career and business,” he hissed before suddenly smiling a wide friendly smile and clapping his hands together in front of him. “Ok?~”

 

Towa narrowed his eyes. What more could he possibly take from him? “I won't give up on getting back everything you stole from me,  _ with interest _ !” He snarled before smirking. “The only way to stop me would be to kill me.”

 

Ouma and the rest of his posse all gasped and gripped at their chests in tandem. These guys really liked the dramatics huh.

 

“Kill you??? We are not murderers Towa!” He shook his head disapprovingly then waved one finger. “No, I'd just have to ruin your image entirely~.... And it wouldn't be that difficult, because I can do this!~” Ouma suddenly shrieked, making Towa jump, then clung onto the taller male next to him, whimpering and crying in fear.

 

A 10th member suddenly ran out from the backstage wearing a cop costume and a mask of their own, hopping down then jogging towards the crowd of 6 as they fussed over Ouma. “Kouzai-Sama!~” the obvious woman exclaimed theatrically. “What's wrong???”

 

“Hhhh,” Ouma hiccuped and shook as he clung onto his friend's coat. “I-I'm sorry I just… I hoped I'd... never have to see that man's face again….” he whimpered before glancing at Towa then pressing himself between his posse, trying to make himself look smaller while his friends flanked him protectively.

 

The police lady turned his attention to Towa. “This man you say? What has he done to you on this day?!”

 

Ouma's shaking got worse. “Not today per say... but so long ago… I was so young… so naive… he promised me the world… and I… I’m… sorry… I don't…. think... I can… He… he...” he shrieked again and cried into the white coat. “Just keep him away from me please!!! Don't let him touch me, Don't let him touch me!!!” His breathing picked up until he seemed damn near close to a panic attack.

 

Towa looked horrified and was sweating slightly. 

 

The mood instantly changed when the group started sniggering as they turned their masked faces towards the nervous man. He didn't need to see their faces to know they were smirking and grinning triumphantly. Ouma peeked up with a dark smile curling his lips before he stood up and fanned himself, taking a water bottle handed towards him by the woman in the police outfit. “I'm quite an amazing actor aren't I~” he snickered then chugged some of the water.

 

“....I never did anything to you.”

 

“But you  _ wanted _ to. And that alone condemns you,” Ouma purred. “This world belongs to me Towa. And with a wave of my hands, I can make it so you won't even be able to step outside without being targeted by  _ everyone _ .” Ouma drank more water before handing the bottle back to the lady with a friendly smile. “Kouzai is giving you a one more chance to change Towa, dear... I suggest you heed his last warning and take it~” Ouma turned his back to the man and snapped his fingers. The 2 bigger guys operating the cameras ran over to Towa's side then cracked their knuckles.

 

“Or else I. won't. hesitate~” he waved a finger in time with each punctuation before glaring at the man over his shoulder. “Now get out of my life and stay out of it.” He hissed then snapped his fingers a second time. 

 

And Towa was met with sudden pain and unconsciousness once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouma is so loud and extra even when hes destroying ur life and career thats goals tbh
> 
> Also i love DICE here i had so much fun writing that omggggg x)


	7. Celebration Night~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma gets his reward for such a successful debut concert~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this pack with a BANG.
> 
> Hah, get it I)
> 
> Anyways i just finished this last night and lmfao its... something. I did find the ending cute. I hope you guys do too u wu

Saihara wasn't sure what he was expecting when Ouma practically dragged him to his hotel room that night. The short idol was vibrating with excitement and unreleased energy when they finally managed to avoid the uproarious crowd and make it to the hotel. With how quickly and eagerly Ouma pounced, stripped him of his suit (thankfully, he was able to empty out his pockets onto the bedside nightstand before the horny idol got his hands on him. He may have lost a button or 2 though…), and shoved him onto the bed, he expected rough, messy, fast sex. 

 

It was the exact opposite.

 

Ouma was gentle and slow with his touches, like he was trying to memorize every inch of his body. Despite the tenderness the idol was showing, he was very much in control of the entire situation. He had his manager under him, straddling his waist as he grinded their crotches together leisurely and ran his thumbs over Saihara's nipples, flicking and massaging them. Saihara had his hands on Ouma's thighs as he blushed and moaned softly, squirming a little whenever the purple haired man ran his fingers over a ticklish spot. Ouma giggled.

 

“Adorable…~” he cooed then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his manager's lips. Saihara reciprocated as his hands slid forward and gripped at that soft ass, kneading gently. Ouma moaned into the kiss and squirmed a bit himself as Saihara's hands roamed up and ran over his bare skin.

 

“Mph… Hah…~” Ouma broke the kiss before sliding himself back and taking his manager's dick in his hands. He rubbed and squeezed at it gently and teasingly, getting little gasps from the man under him. “I want this to last as long~ as possible~” he purred lustfully as he played with his foreskin. “None of that quickie bullshit right now… Ok?~”

 

“Ahhn… O-ok…” Saihara panted.

 

Ouma licked his own lips before reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a packet of lube. Saihara hoped that was more for masturbation purposes and not that he not only  _ planned _ to get him in bed, but also knew he wouldn't resist. Not that he dwelled on it for too long, because the moment that cold liquid was rubbed onto his cock and he felt himself be enveloped by that warm tightness, he kinda had a hard time thinking about anything other then the man on top of him.

 

“Ohh… It's been awhile since I've taken someone so big…~” Ouma moaned, placing his hands flat on Saihara's chest and running them up to his shoulders. He rolled and bounced his hips a bit to adjust before he moved himself at a slow, steady pace. Saihara ran one hand up the idol's back and cupped the back of his neck, pulling him closer to litter kisses and bites along his shoulder and collarbone. 

 

Ouma mewled and whined as he felt Saihara suck at his skin. The thought of having hickeys left all over him made the shorter male shiver in absolute delight. He ran his fingers through bluish locks before he started moving his hips just a little bit faster, moaning his name and praising him. Honestly, his words sounded like gibberish to Saihara's lust filled brain, but they were said with so much passion, he couldn't help the deep blush that filled his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around the moaning idol's waist.

 

“Nnn…Ko~...”

 

Saihara bent his knees and shifted a bit before giving Ouma a sudden hard thrust, getting a pleased squeak out of him. He felt Ouma tighten and groaned, biting his lower lip as he tried to keep himself from slapping his hips against that soft ass. Ouma shook as he dropped his head in the crook of Saihara's neck.

 

“Fu… Ahh… Shu~… Again~” 

 

He didn't need to be told twice. Saihara immediately slammed his hip against him again and again, getting lovely, almost songful moans from Ouma. The small idol hugged head and kept moaning and complementing his manager directly into his ear as he was pounded into. He started to push back to meet Saihara's thrusts halfway, his moans gradually getting louder as he felt himself pushed closer and closer to release.

 

Then a phone rang.

 

And it was enough to pull Saihara's out of the pleasure induced fog clouding his head. He stopped, narrowing his eyes a bit in confusion as he listened to the different then usual ringtone while Ouma whined loudly against his shoulder. The moment the music registered, he looked over towards the phone with wide eyes and a nervous expression. He completely missed the annoyed look on Ouma's face as he glared at the phone before he pouted and placed a hand on Saihara's cheek, tilting his head back toward him.

 

“Ignore it Shumai~” he cooed then placed a kissed on the side of his mouth and bounced his hips a bit. Saihara gasped. “Let whoever it is leave a message…”

 

“Ah… uhm…”

 

The phone stopped but Saihara still looked conflicted. Ouma stared at his face for a few seconds before sighing. “Was that phone call really  _ that _ important?...” More important than the cutie  _ riding _ you??? “We can stop if you want…” but that doesn't mean he was gonna like it _. _

 

“...No, i-it's not that I want to stop… It's just… that was my Uncle…”

 

“Huh? Your Uncle?” Oh, the older, stricter looking guy that approached him first before he skipped around him real quick to get to his younger and much more attractive nephew.

 

“Y-yeah… That’s the ringtone I set for him... He's… gonna be wondering why I didn't pick up…” he mumbled. How would he respond to the questions he knew he was gonna get? Lie about how he was ramming his clients ass eagerly? His Uncle could see right through him  _ and _ he was never very good at lying… Oof.

 

Now, from here, the right thing for Ouma to do would be to either crawl off and let Saihara call his Uncle back and try to bullshit his way out of why he didn't pick up the first time... or~  _ convince _ him to turn the stupid phone off so he can continue having some of the best sex he's had in  _ months _ .

 

But, Ouma wasn't one to always do the right thing.

 

So he just smiled. And that smile made Saihara incredibly unnerved because he wasn't even  _ trying _ to hide all the mischief it held. Oh, god what was he planning now…

 

“I see~ Well we wouldn't want dear ol’ Uncle-san to get worried over his wittle nephew now would we?~”

 

Uh oh.

 

“Ko-”

 

And the phone rang again.

 

Ouma grabbed the phone off the nightstand before Saihara could even acknowledge it. He opened his mouth only for the smirking man to shush him with a wink and a giggle. “I've always wanted to try this~...” Ouma sat up and rolled his hips against his managers still hard dick before he answered the phone. “Hewwo~~”

 

“Ouma?”

 

“Oh, Saihara-san! How are you?~” The idol asked, keeping his eyes on the naked man under him. Saihara looked mostly curious, but a little conflicted as well… He wasn't trying to take the phone from him or anything though…

 

“I’m… fine…” Tetsuo said slowly and carefully. “Why are you answering Shuichi’s phone?...”

 

“Why? Is that a bad thing?” Ouma asked as he started rocking his hips slowly again. Saihara bit his lower lip as he ran his hands up and down those soft thighs…

 

“No, no, it’s just... Shuichi always has his phone with him. So I find it odd how he’s not the one answering is all...” Tetsuo responded. 

 

He was fishing. Ouma could easily tell from the tone in that gruff voice. “Oh…” he breathed then reached forward and started playing with Saihara’s hair a bit as he bounced. “I see, I see~ Well he's here with me… But he can’t talk right now.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“He’s kinda busy being piss drunk,” Ouma giggled, arching his back a bit as Saihara pressed against his prostate. “Ahah… The concert was really successful!~ So we decided to celebrate together!~”

 

“Drunk?” There was a moment of silence, so Ouma took that opportunity to claim those lips in a sloppy, wet kiss, moving the phone away just enough so the soft moans and sounds of lips smacking wouldn’t catch on the phone receiver. “Shuichi allowed himself to get drunk while he’s on the job?”

 

Ouma pulled away, a little drool sliding down his chin as he sat up once again and tightened himself around his manager’s cock with a lopsided grin. Saihara’s grip on Ouma’s thighs tightened and he was sure he’d leave bruises but didn’t really give it too much thought. “Oh, relax and let the man live a little~..." he cooed as he wiggled his hips then shifted and let a little breathy moan escape as that dick pressed directly against his sweetspot. "He’s quite~ the lightweight… But don't worry~" Ouma tilted his head with a wide smile before slamming his hips down on Saihara, getting a low groan of pleasure. "I'm taking real~ good care of him~ Nishishi~"

 

The rational part of Saihara's head was honestly completely mortified by the whole situation. But the wilder, more rebellious part of him, that part of him that Ouma seemed to be able to pull out and tame so easily, found this so  _ exciting _ and  _ exhilarating _ . This was fun,  _ so much fun _ , and he was oh so close!...

 

Saihara pressed his lips into a thin line then held the purple eyed idol's hips steady. Ouma raised an eyebrow curiously before a yowl escaped his mouth as Saihara flipped them then pinned the mischief maker under him. 

 

"What was the noise? It sounded like a cat?"

 

Ouma stared up at Saihara with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Golden stared into Violet as steady hands gripped milky white thighs and held them spread apart. The manager's lips quirked into a small smile before he mouthed,

 

"Hang up."

 

Ouma's pupils dilated.

 

"Ouma? What is going on over there?!?"

 

"BYESAIHARA-SANI'LLTELLSHUICHIYOUCALLED," Ouma yelled quickly then hung up and tossed the phone away somewhere. 

 

The second the phone was gone, Saihara slammed his hips forward, making Ouma scream in pure pleasure. "aaaAAAHHH,  _ SHUMAI! _ ~"

 

Saihara gave him a few more fast, powerful thrusts, while Ouma clawed at the bedsheets and yelled freely, before letting go of his legs then placing one hand on the bed beside his torso and leaning forward to kiss him again. Saihara's other hand wrapped around Ouma's cute dick and stroked in between each thrust.

 

Ouma wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and arms around his neck as he kissed back, breaking away occasionally to gasp and moan before taking Saihara's tongue back into his mouth. "Mph, ahhhnn~ f uCK!" he exclaimed, absolutely lost and overwhelmed by the pleasure. His head fell back as he arched his back off the bed and dug his nails into his managers back.

 

Saihara cringed a little at the pain before he placed his mouth on the base of Ouma neck and bit down, while simultaneously hitting his sweetspot and pumping his cock.

 

"Sh-Shu, SHU!! I'm gonna-! I'm cu-!" Ouma tensed up as he came on his hand and their bellies with a loud mewl. 

 

Saihara grunted as he tried pulling out only to be stopped by Ouma tightening his legs around him. "Inside… Do it inside… " he moaned, running one hand through his own purplish locks and pushing himself against Saihara until he was balls deep inside him once again. Saihara shuddered, letting go of the idol's neck as he came with a satisfied moan of his own.

 

Ouma shivered at the warmth then giggled breathlessly. "Oh...oh my…  _ Holy shit…. _ "

 

Yeah, that's what he said earlier too.

 

Saihara panted, pulling out slowly before just laying his head on top of Ouma's chest contently. Ouma played with his hair a bit before cupping his chin and tilting his head up until he could look into those hazy purple eyes. 

 

"You surprised me…" he said in a dazed tone. "I didn't expect you to take charge like that…." He giggled then ran his thumb on Saihara's kiss swollen lips. "You really are  _ perfect _ for me…~"

 

Saihara wasn't sure where he was going with this. He just chalked it up to the mischievous idol being high from his orgasm.

 

"It would be soooo~ boring if you let me walk all over you all the time…. Even  _ I _ need to be dominated… occasionally~" he purred, licking his own lips. "Control is a 2 way street in a relationship after all~"

 

Relationship…

 

Saihara blinked twice and blushed. Blushed more. "Kokichi…"

 

"I am going to rule this whole world baby~" he sang as he pulled Saihara up a bit to press their foreheads together and gaze into those cloudy golden eyes. "And when I do~ You're gonna rule with me, by my side~" Ouma's smile was so sweet… so  _ sickeningly _ sweet that he just  _ knew _ there was something more hidden in that smile.

 

But he couldn't tell what.

 

So when Ouma pulled him into a soft, loving(?) kiss, he just allowed himself to fall into his embrace and enjoy the tender moment before he had to face the consequences in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We're gonna have the whole~ world in our hands my love~ <3"
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Tetsuo tho lmfao and poor Shumai cause u kno hes gonna get scolded in the morning gsuxvdusv good thing he has a cutie next to him for support right? Hehe

**Author's Note:**

> Having 2 Saihara's to write is.... frustrating gdhdv


End file.
